


And We're a Million Miles Away

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not afraid of space, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We're a Million Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> Some dumb cheesy Simon/Kaylee fluff because...I can. These two have such a great dynamic and wonderful development. This is post Serenity, though they don't quite have an established relationship yet.

Simon isn't afraid of space, not really. He just doesn't like  _looking_ at it. There's so much of it, too much. It just goes on and on and on, and it's so vast and large that it makes him feel...well, scared. He is afraid of space, but he'll never admit to it. The knowledge that they're a million miles away from Osiris doesn't bother him--it used to. But the knowledge that they're drifting through something that's practically infinite, that's what is scary. The other crew members gazes upon the stars and marvels at them, and he just sort of shies away from it all. 

One night he found Kaylee looking out at the black, a look of amazement in her eyes and a content smile on her lips. She realized he was in the room and smiled. "Hi," she said softly. She had engine grease smudges on her face and neck, and Simon swore his heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful. "It's late." 

"I know," was all he could reply with. "I've been working late."

"Me, too," Kaylee said, noticing he wasn't looking at anything but her. "Pretty, ain't it?"

Simon tried not to wince. "Yes, I suppose."

Now her smile became just a bit mischievous. "You're not scared of space, are ya?"

"Uh," he hesitated, "Maybe. It's just so...so big and vast and nearly infinite. Being out here...it make me a little scared. I like small spaces. Being confined. It makes me feel safe."

She pursed her lips. "Hmm. That's funny. But I understand." He moved his gaze to the stars and felt a headache coming on. That knowledge about how large it all was flooded into his mind. She moved closer and brushed his arm with her hand. "It's not so bad, is it?"

"Yes," he replied. "It is."

"But look at the stars, look at how they sparkle. It's amazing."

"But there's so  _many._ Too many." he shook his head and looked away. "Too many." he repeated. He looked her in the eyes and chuckled. "Basically I'm a big scaredy cat when it comes to space."

She reached up a cautious hand to touch his face. "Nah," she replied. "You're not a scaredy cat. You're very brave. Everyone's a little scared of somethin'."

"What are you scared of?"

Kaylee withdrew her hand. "I dunno," she murmured. "After Miranda, with Book an' Wash an' everythin'...I guess I'm afraid of losin' people. This ship--she's my heart, an' everyone on here's my family. The thought of losin' 'em hurts too much, an' now that we  _have_..." she paused. "Are you happy to be here, Simon?"

He thought about this for a moment. "I am. I really am." he replied honestly. "River is, and I am."

She attempted a weak smile as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you are. I'm happy you're here, too." 

He traced her jawline. "Kaylee," he began. "You have lovely eyes."

She blushed. "Now, don't go flatterin' me."

"No, you do. They're beautiful." He was always amazed at how much emotion she could convey simply though her eyes. When she was grinning, her smile always made its way to her eyes and made them sparkle. When she was sad, he could tell just by glancing at her eyes. "You're beautiful, Kaylee. I always thought that. And I know I mess up...a lot, I make a lot of dumb mistakes, but...just know I think you're beautiful." She pulled him towards him and kissed him, deeply, months of longing releasing as she sighed into the kiss. He reciprocated eagerly and brought her closer to him, and when they finally had to break for air he gazed into her eyes once more, pressing his lips to her temple. 

"Thank you, Simon," she said.

"I meant every word I said,  _bao bei,_ " he said, kissing her lips again.

" _Bao bei._ That's sweet."

Simon smiled. "I'm glad I came here tonight. I'm glad I'm here with you." she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, sighing happily as if in agreement.

And in Kaylee's eyes, Simon saw the stars sparkling and shining. Perhaps they weren't the stars, because they were something more beautiful than he could ever imagine


End file.
